


Um verão inesquecível

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Verão grego. Um inocente banho de cachoeira. Uma amazona durona e dois belos cavaleiros. No que será que isso vai dar?





	Um verão inesquecível

Era uma tarde de verão na Grécia, deveria estar por volta dos 40 graus. Shina tinha acabado de treinar as novas aspirantes a amazona e se dirigia à sua casa. O calor era muito e ela já estava se sentindo mal. “Nossa, que calor é esse? Acho que vou pra cachoeira, ninguém vai lá mesmo, vou poder tomar um belo banho em paz.” Pensou ela. 

Cansada e suada, ela chega a cachoeira, que fica quase fora dos limites do Santuário e era bem deserta, pouquíssimas pessoas, sabiam de sua existência. Tira sua roupa de treinamento, suas peças íntimas, ficando totalmente nua e entra naquela água geladinha, deliciosa. Dá um belo mergulho, nada de costas, joga água pro alto como se fosse uma criança. Enfim, estava se divertindo como há muito tempo não fazia. O que ela não esperava é que tinha dois cavaleiros a espionando, completamente abobados. 

Sim, Camus e Milo, que tiveram a mesma ideia que a amazona: tomar um banho bem gelado pra aplacar aquele maldito calor. E ficaram ali, parados, vidrados, olhando aquela mulher de corpo escultural se deliciando nas águas calmas da cachoeira. Camus saiu de seu torpor e puxou Milo junto consigo pra trás de uma árvore. 

\- Você tá louco, Milo? Ela vai nos ver! – diz Camus nervoso. 

\- E daí? – diz Milo pouco se importando – Aposto que se formos lá ela não vai ficar tão constrangida como você pensa. – sorrindo sacana. 

\- Você é muito cínico mesmo! E o que você acha que ela vai fazer? Que ela vai sair de lá e transar com você? – diz irritado. 

\- Quem sabe! – diz Milo com um sorriso malicioso, indo em direção à cachoeira. 

\- Milo! Volta aqui, seu doido! Milo! – chama Camus em vão, porque Milo já estava na beirada da cachoeira admirando a bela amazona. 

Shina estava embaixo da cascata se banhando quando sentiu a presença de alguém. Virou-se e deu de cara com Milo e Camus, que estavam parados, olhando pra ela. 

De início ficou nervosa, não sabia se saía correndo ou afundava na água pra se esconder, mais pensou melhor e resolveu encarar aqueles dois e saiu normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecendo. 

Eles ficaram sem palavras em ver aquela mulher deslumbrante saindo das águas, caminhando em direção à eles, com um andar sexy e insinuante. Não podiam acreditar que a amazona mais temível do Santuário estava ali, nua na frente deles. E ela era perfeita, com os seios fartos, durinhos, cintura fina, quadris largos, pernas torneadas com coxas grossas, bumbum redondinho e a sua linda intimidade lisinha. Uma deusa! Quando ela se aproximou, os encarou e disse entediada:

\- O que vocês tanto olham? Vão dizer que nunca viram uma mulher pelada? 

\- Tão gostosa como você? Acho que não. – diz Milo, recebendo uma cotovelada de Camus. 

-Me acha gostosa cavaleiro? – diz em um tom desafiador – Pena que nenhum dos dois seja homem suficiente pra mim. - Sai dando de ombros e deixando os dois belos homens pra trás. 

Sorrindo vitoriosa, Shina vai em direção onde está suas roupas, porém é surpreendida com a velocidade que o cavaleiro de Escorpião para na sua frente. 

\- Dá licença Milo, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar parada te olhando – diz com pouco caso. 

\- Você me provoca e agora quer ir embora? – diz Milo com uma certa malícia – Você me desafiou, agora vou te provar que sou homem suficiente pra qualquer mulher, e principalmente pra você. 

\- E o que você vai fazer Milo, posso saber? - diz sarcástica. 

\- Isso... E numa questão de segundos, ele a toma pela cintura e a beija. Um beijo luxurioso, lascivo, ardente. Ela fica atordoada, pois não esperava que ele caísse em sua provocação, mas começa a ceder ao fogo que sobe pelas suas pernas. Separam-se pela falta de ar e ela o olha, ainda meio atordoada, quando sente sua cintura ser puxada, a virando pra trás, e dando de cara com o belo aquariano. Ela se arrepia com o contato de seus corpos, se sente excitada. Ele chega seu rosto junto ao dela e suas bocas ficam bem próximas e diz sedutor:

\- Acho que também fui desafiado amazona! – diz roçando de leve seu nariz no rosto dela e descendo ao pescoço, dando uma leve lambida – Não pode brincar assim com os brios de um homem, Shina! 

Ele continua a lambê-la no pescoço e logo subido aos seu lábios rosados e a beija intensamente, fervorosamente, passando suas mãos pelos belos seios dela, descendo à sua cintura, onde a aperta e a trás pra junto de si, fazendo com que ela sentisse o seu grande volume junto a sua intimidade nua. 

Ela geme, e um arrepio mais forte se apodera dela quando sente outro enorme volume nas suas nádegas. Era Milo que beijava sua nuca e descia beijando seus ombros e costas, com as mãos acariciava seus seios, seu ventre a deixando louca de desejo, de prazer. Estava extasiada, ofegante, sendo ardentemente beijada e apalpada por aqueles dois homens maravilhoso, sentindo o torso nu de Camus contra seus seios e peitoral igualmente belo de Milo em suas costas, fazendo com que ela se enchesse de tesão. 

Milo tira sua calça de treinamento, e como não usava mais nada, ficou completamente nu, deixando Shina admirada com a bela visão de seu pênis. Camus não ficou pra trás e imitou o gesto de seu companheiro, também ficando nu e deixando perplexa a amazona com o seu maravilhoso membro ereto. Os dois tinham seus pênis grandes e grossos. O de Camus era pouca coisa maior que o de Milo, porém o deste era mais grosso. Todo os dois rosados e latejantes. 

Shina salivou. Estava maravilhada, queria se deliciar com aqueles dois lindos cavaleiros, e assim o fez. Virou-se pra beijar Milo e levou a mão direita ao membro de Camus e começou a manipulá-lo, com movimentos leves, cadenciados. Ele geme, enquanto acaricia os seios dela e aperta suavemente os bicos durinhos. Milo a beija lascivamente, descendo sua mão direita à vagina de Shina e movimenta seus dedos no clitóris inchado dela, a deixando exageradamente molhada. Camus, que continua sendo manuseado por Shina, abocanha um de seus seios, dando leves mordidas em seu bico e alternando com suaves chupões, que a faziam gemer como louca.

Milo a deita na grama e desliza dois de seus dedos pela a entrada úmida de Shina invadindo-a, fazendo com que ela arqueasse. Camus também desce sua mão à intimidade dela e massageia seu clitóris. Ela grita de prazer. Não conseguia se segurar. O vai e vem dos dedos mágicos de Milo, mais os estímulos de Camus a estavam levando à loucura. Seu corpo tremeu e foi tomado por fortes espasmos. Ela gozou. Seu fluido encharcava as mãos dos lindos rapazes e descia por suas pernas. Vendo isso, eles se excitam ainda mais e Milo desce até a preciosa vagina de Shina e começa a chupá-la, lambê-la, sugá-la. Ela geme alto e é interrompida por Camus, que a beija com luxúria, degladiando sua língua com a dela, a deixando sem alento, sem forças. Com a mão, massageia seus seios, a estimulando a outro poderoso orgasmo, que a toma por completo, tirando-lhe o ar. 

Milo deixa a deliciosa intimidade de Shina, se deita na grama e traz a amazona pra cima de si, a posiciona em cima de seu poderoso pênis e devagar começa a descê-la. Camus vai para o lado dela e volta a massagear seu clitóris, deixando ela mais relaxada, para que o enorme membro de seu amigo entrasse nela sem dificuldade. E desse jeito, Shina desliza até a base do grosso falo do grego, fazendo este urrar de prazer. Estava molhada demais, quente demais e isso o enlouquecida. Ela inicia os movimentos de sobe e desce no maravilhoso órgão do escorpiano enquanto Camus a beija com desejo e ardor, alisando seu seios, os apertando levemente. Ela para de beijá-lo e diz:

\- Levanta! - ordena ela.

Ele faz o que ela manda sem questionar. Shina faz um sinal para que ele se aproxime mais e segura seu pênis, o trazendo à sua boca, onde ela delicadamente começa a lamber toda a extensão deste e depois dá um leve chupão na cabeça rosada e para surpresa do francês, o põe na boca e o chupa vigorosamente. 

\- Shina... – diz Camus extasiado – Mon Dieu! Que boca é essa? – diz urrando entre os dentes. 

Ela ri mentalmente. O homem mais frio daquele lugar se rendendo à uma boa chupada! 

Ela continua rebolando em cima de Milo e chupando Camus, até que seu corpo treme, seus pelos se arrepiam e arqueia suas costas, interrompendo o maravilhoso boquete que dava no aquariano. Ela estava gozando violentamente. Respirou fundo e tentava se acalmar. Saiu de cima do escorpiano e se sentou na grama, exausta. Milo sentou-se ao seu lado e a beijou. Um beijo mais calmo, carinhoso. Camus fez o mesmo, virou o rosto da amazona e lhe beijou com ternura, fez uma leve carícia em seu rosto e diz:

-Empina pra mim, Shina! 

Ela o olha, sorri cínica e faz o que ele pede. Fica de quatro esperando o momento em que o monumental francês iria penetrá-la. Não demorou muito, Camus introduziu seu grandioso falo em Shina que arfou, gemeu, se contorceu com a deliciosa estocada do aquariano. Ele dá um gemido rouco, como se fosse um animal enraivecido. Se arrepia, sente seu sangue ferver, com a apertada e quente vagina da amazona. Passou a estocá-la com intervalos curtos e com força, ela gritava, enquanto Milo se masturbava em pé, de frente pra ela. Ele leva seu pênis perto da boca dela e diz num sussurro :

-Me chupa tão gostoso como fez com ele! 

Ela assente com um sorriso largo e abocanha o delicioso membro do grego, que grita sem se conter. Ao mesmo tempo que era estocada com maestria pelo maravilhoso francês, ela chupava Milo com vontade, como se sua vida dependesse disso. 

Mais uma vez ela sente um poderoso orgasmo se aproximar, mas dessa vez não está sozinha; ela sente tanto o pênis de Camus como o de Milo latejando fortemente, e pouco depois ela é arrebatada por um prazer inenarrável e os dois lindos cavaleiros se derramam dentro dela. 

Suados, cansados e arrasados por todo prazer que sentiram, se deitam na grama pra se acalmarem. Então Milo se senta e diz com ar vitorioso:

\- Acho que não somos tão ruins como você pensava, não é Shina? 

\- Sim meninos! Admito que queimei minha língua. – diz dando um leve sorriso. 

\- Mas numa coisa você tem razão: não é qualquer homem que pode ter uma mulher como você. – diz Camus passando sua mão na nuca da amazona, segurando seus cabelos e a trazendo pra si, beijando levemente a sua boca. 

\- Se você diz...- fala Shina correspondendo ao beijo do francês. 

Milo se aproxima, a beijando no pescoço e acariciando seu ventre. – Acho que podemos continuar nossa “reunião” lá em casa, não? – diz ofegante. 

\- Na sua casa não, mon cher! Hoje tá muito quente e a sua casa não fica atrás. Vamos pra minha, que é gelada e a minha hidromassagem é bem maior que a sua, cabe nós três tranquilamente. Nos divertiremos bastante, isso eu garanto! – diz Camus com ar sedutor. 

\- Como vocês quiserem, cavaleiros! Sou só de vocês! - diz Shina excitada. 

E voltaram aos beijos, carícias e toques ousados, quando foram interrompidos por um barulho estridente. 

BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP. 

Shina acordou, se sentou na cama, olhou para os lados e viu que estava em seu quarto. Estava suada, ofegante. Olhou pro criado mudo e viu o seu celular, fazendo esse horrendo barulho do alarme. Eram 5 da manhã. Ela suspira resignada e diz baixinho:

\- Deuses! Foi só um sonho! 

Fez menção de se levantar, mais olhou novamente pro relógio do celular e voltou o seu olhar pra cama. Resolveu voltar a dormir, de repente continuaria a sonhar de onde parou. 

\- Acho que preciso de um namorado! E urgente! – diz ela enquanto se ajeitava pra deitar. Virou-se pro lado, colocou as mãos embaixo do travesseiro e sussurrou:

\- Quem sabe, dois? – e voltou a dormir com um lindo e malicioso sorriso nos lábios. 

Fim.


End file.
